A Night At The Kareoke Room
by K8yandhammie
Summary: Summer Hathaway is devastated when her boyfriend, Zack Mooneyham, breaks up with her for no reason. Nine years later, she sings her heart out at a place called: The Kareoke Room. What happens when Zack is there, and hears the whole thing? Read to find out


**AN: Set nine years into the future, with new artists for everyone to listen to. Summer and Zack are both 19.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own School of Rock, or Grenade.**

A Night At The Kareoke Room

Summer Hathaway stepped up to the stage, squinting from the bright light.

"Hello, this is a song that I would like to dedicate to my ex-boyfriend, Zack Mooneyham. I hope you're sorry for breaking my heart in a million pieces."

_Flashback_

"Zack! Wait!"

Summer rounded a corner trying to catch up with her boyfriend as he walked with Freddy. Zack whispered something to him, then fled to the Boys' Bathroom.

"Tink," Freddy said.

"What?" Summer was very irritated.

"I'm so sorry Tink. Zack says it's over. He wouldn't tell me why. Sorry...?" Freddy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Summer stared at him, then broke into tears. She was a great girlfriend, right? She gave him everything, and didn't ask for anything. Was it because she didn't kiss him that one time? They were only 12! Summer thought that 12 was too young to kiss.

She went on with her thought as Freddy and his girlfriend Katie held her and comforted her. Days later, Zack was holding hands with a 10th grader named Amanda.

_End Flashback_

"This is Grenade, by Bruno Mars, changed slightly by Ariana Grande. I've left rock 'n' roll forever."

She took a deep breath.

"_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live _

_Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give _

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss _

_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open? _

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash _

_You tossed it in the trash, you did _

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked _

_'Cause what you don't understand is _

_I'd catch a grenade for ya _

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya _

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya _

_You know I'd do anything for ya _

_I would go through all this pain _

_Take a bullet straight through my brain _

_Yes, I would die for you, baby _

_But you won't do the same _

_No, no, no, no _

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb _

_Tell the devil I said hey, when you get back to where you're from _

_Mad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are, yeah _

_You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car _

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash _

_You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did _

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked _

_'Cause what you don't understand is _

_I'd catch a grenade for ya _

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya _

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya _

_You know I'd do anything for ya _

_I would go through all this pain _

_Take a bullet straight through my brain _

_Yes, I would die for ya, baby _

_But you won't do the same _

_If my body was on fire _

_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames _

_You said you loved me, you're a liar _

_'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby _

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya _

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya _

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya _

_You know I'd do anything for ya _

_I would go through all this pain _

_Take a bullet straight through my brain _

_Yes, I would die for you, baby _

_But you won't do the same _

_No, you won't do the same _

_You wouldn't do the same _

_Ooh, you never do the same _

_No, no, no, no."_

"Summer? Summer Hathaway? It's me, Zack. Do you really feel that way?"

"Yes, Zack I do," she sighed.

"Will you forgive me? Please take me back! I love you Summer! I missed you so much, but Amanda was blackmailing me! I had to dump you! Forgive me?"

Summer smiled.

"Of course you big Hendrix! I can't believe I gave up rock! Nine years really do change a person!"

"Hopefully you'll stay mine for a while," Zack whispered.

Summer leaned in and kissed him, causing everyone in the place to cheer. This was the best ending a girl of nineteen years could ask for.

**AN: Love it, Like it, Review it? Please? If I gave you a cookie? I love School of Rock! We need more fanfics for it! Am I right, or Am I Awesomely Right?**


End file.
